


应急处理

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alpha Protagonist, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, omega Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: Neil在奥斯陆的酒店套房里迎来了一次发情期。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	应急处理

**Author's Note:**

> 尼的信息素气味取自RP代言的Dior Homme的古龙，其实原成分里还有佛手柑。

他们在西弗酒店。自由港的任务让他们熬了个通宵，天刚蒙蒙亮时他们坐定在临时充作据点的套间里，交流先前的经历和收获。马希尔已经带着他的人手撤离了，因而套间里只剩下他们两个。他被中情局注销了档案，登记在前台的名字是P·史密斯。当他们刚入住不久时，尼尔开玩笑地叫过他一次史密斯先生，之后又给他起了至少十个以P开头的名字，没一个正中真相。这会儿他是P，或者史密斯，没什么特别的。尼尔只是尼尔，一个恰好跟他打了两次配合的中间人，恰好帮了他不少忙，除开在外勤任务上的鬼点子特别多以及操持着英国口音，尼尔刚刚才透露出更多一点的私人信息，也就是有个物理学硕士学位这种级别的事——出来干这行的人多多少少都有点特长，有的是学位，有的是语言能力，有的是驾驶技术，有的是实干。尼尔透露出的东西依然不够多，但在他们谈及夜里的共同经历时，他们对视着，仿佛有一种古怪的信任自暗处悄无声息地滋生了出来。人会在一块儿经受考验和困难后自然而然地对同行者多生出几分好感，这不奇怪。尼尔似乎认定他接触到了这种程度的秘密就必然会丧命，这也不奇怪。

P不擅长安慰人。他只能寄希望于事态在自己的掌控中。他不太困，并不急于在这儿补上一觉。他可以在航班上补觉，但他也没有这么着急去找普利亚。他琢磨了一会儿，决心先喝完茶再去露台上吹吹风。他得让脑袋冷静一些再作下一步的考虑。至于尼尔，如果困了完全可以去蒙头睡一会儿，如果愿意陪他聊聊的话也可以在露台上继续。他喝完茶，他站起身，先是拐向分隔出来的餐厅，确认马希尔没有落下任何东西，然后慢慢走向楼梯。他才刚踏上两级台阶，就听见身后传来一声闷响，回头便发现尼尔栽倒在了茶几边的地板上，看姿势是刚试图从座椅上起身就瘫软了下去。

“怎么回——”

“我忘记算时间。”尼尔说。他的声音倒还算清楚，只不过添了些含糊的鼻音。他闭了一会儿眼，足够P转身走下台阶拐回他身边，看清他脸上泛起的红潮。“不，应该说没算准。可能是倒时差的关系。”

男人没有立即反应过来。老实说，在他们在飞机爆炸的掩护下闯过安全港的仓库还跟身份不明人士搏斗了一番之后，他见到尼尔唐突倒地只会条件反射地以为对方是受了些伤，不敢在这个节骨眼上跑去就医又有些支撑不住。尼尔的一番话他听在耳里又漏了过去，即便留了些底也没能被他快速理解。他想检查一下对方的身体状况，如果是普通的伤口他可以帮忙急救一下。话又说回来，这会儿尼尔的上半身和下半身应该都穿的是单层，他好像没看见哪里有疑似伤口的地方——莫不是在跟人搏斗的过程中内出血了？他蹲下身，尼尔将眼睑撑开，嘴唇微微张合了两下。这会儿他们离得足够近了，而在熬过一整个通宵之后，一些在夜里出发前所准备的防护措施也开始失效，比如说气味阻隔剂——P原以为只有自己需要用这个。然而当他向尼尔凑近、想确认对方的实际状况时，他嗅到了一小股先前没闻到过的异常气味，像是白麝香混着葡萄柚花。

他抽了抽鼻子，随后意识到在这种距离下某些本能的生理反应会比他的思考速度更快。他的指尖已经触到尼尔的手臂，尽管隔着一层衣袖，他还是能感觉到对方的皮肤正在微妙地发烫。他的裤裆渐渐绷紧了。他猛一下撤开手，瞪着倒在地上的金发男人。高挑修长，英俊迷人，在谈论多么疯狂的点子时都显得相当从容不迫。他知道不该先入为主，不过尼尔其实十分符合那种在任何地方都能混得如鱼得水的Beta形象，何况他还是个需要跟不少人打交道的中间人。现在P知道自己的判断失误了，尽管他本来不需要做出这种判断的。

“——噢，见鬼，”他从牙缝里挤出音节来，“你是个Omega。”

尼尔稍稍翻了个身，从半趴改作侧蜷，两腿小心地夹紧在一起。他看上去不太难受，甚至有心思露出一个被同行者的反应逗乐了似的微笑。“对于这行来说很稀罕？”

“也没有那么罕见，但确实不太常见。”P咕哝道。他也不是没在工作时间跟Omega们打过交道，而敢干这行的Omega基本上都是些不能轻视的狠角色，要么对自己严苛到不比任何Beta做得差，要么就非常懂得利用自身优势、把Alpha们耍得团团转还能全身而退。要是把他们当成是可以供人随意调戏的漂亮花瓶，那准会吃苦头——看来尼尔也是这类人中的一个。P定了定神，告诉自己这没什么，只不过是尼尔又多透露出了一点儿不太重要的私人信息，对于任务本身没有影响。“麻烦告诉我你有应急准备。”

“在我的行李里，箱子和背包里都有。”尼尔很快给出了指示，“我一直随身携带的。”

他的行李在他占用的那间卧室里。他的准备很齐全，态度也很镇定。至此他都表现出了相当高水准的专业素养，这让P稍稍感到安心了些。虽然裤裆那块有点问题，但这点程度的问题不算严重。他很快站起来，从尼尔身边逃开了。在距离拉大之后，那股属于Omega的甜香淡了不少，他也犯不着像先前那样神经紧绷了。

然而还不待他走进房间，就有一声低哑的呻吟从他背后传了过来。P被那一声猛地拽住了脚步，回过头去瞥了眼那位细看起来的确过于漂亮的中间人。在他走远之后，先前一直维持着相对平静状态的尼尔仿佛突然少去了某些支柱，将身子蜷得更厉害、腿也在紧夹之余不安分地互相磨蹭起来。Alpha的信息素对于发情期的Omega而言的确有舒缓情绪的作用，但这通常发生在固定伴侣之间，除非是受过专业的应急训练、以免在陌生Alpha面前暴露出太多弱点，必要的时候还能反将一军——尼尔受过这种训练也不奇怪。P觉得自己的脑子里在打架，理智告诉他放着尼尔在原地不管尽快去取抑制剂才是正道，还有另外一些古怪的情绪——基于Alpha的某种本能——在叫嚣着让他做些更为过激的行为。男人将脚跟往后挪了半步，在心底厉声警告自己跑这一趟不是为了来跟中间人上床的。尼尔张开了嘴，唇形柔软泛红，一边手指贴着地面滑向他所在的方位，指尖扣在地毯间下陷。

“……帮帮我。”尼尔说。他的嗓子这就已经哑了，露在外的脖颈和面颊也被红潮浸润。他的发情期反应似乎还挺厉害。P咬了咬牙，强迫自己转过身去，不让更多注意力被那股愈发浓郁的甜蜜气息牵引过去。

“我正在尝试帮你。”他说，“给我点时间。”

他赶到尼尔的卧房。箱子躺在行李架上，没见背包，大概是塞在衣柜里了。行李箱的锁扣形同虚设，P很快从中翻出了他所需要的东西。服用型得提前用，紧急压制得使用针管注射。他拿着注射器和药剂回到尼尔身边，努力回忆了一番自己接受过的这方面的应急处理训练知识。适当散发一些信息素，同时避免过多的肢体接触、尤其是裸露皮肤的接触，注射点要选在距离腺体较近的动脉上——还有什么？过去他的队员几乎都是Alpha和Beta，Omega的发情期处理学归学过，但实践的机会着实少得可怜。

按说想要安全注射他得戴上手套，不过现在也顾不得太多了。尼尔半闭着眼，呼吸愈发粗沉，在他再度靠近之后状态也不见好转。P硬着头皮再度蹲下身，裤裆已经扯得有些难受。他还没准备好针管，尼尔就先一步动了。松开衣扣，露出颈窝下的小半片胸膛，脑袋也拱到了他的膝盖上。虽然这样一来的确很方便注射，然而——然而。深呼吸在这种到处飘满信息素气味的时候派不上用场，拇指按住脖子寻找注射点的行为也变得异常危险。尼尔的皮肤相当柔软，因为体温过高而有些烫热。P的指尖碰到他时，他开始发抖，喉咙中滚过一阵低微的哽咽，然后他忽然抬起手臂，牢固地抱住了男人的腰。

“……救救我……”

他用极小的声音呼唤道。他们挨得太近了，不必要的接触也变得太多。那股甜蜜的、不知为何还显得有几分亲切的信息素气味毫无阻隔地钻入男人的鼻腔，令近前的Omega每一丝不安分的颤动都十倍百倍地被放大。P咬了下自己的舌尖，试图将对方按住好让他老实点。“尼尔。”男人压低声音，“你不能——尼尔……”

他对上了那双眼睛，灰蓝深处是汹涌的海潮，形成一个自我围困的涡旋，却又上浮起了一点儿隐晦的脆弱。那种眼神很容易给人以自己正被信赖着、依恋着的错觉，叫人以为这奇怪的、迷雾般的年轻人突然就成为了可被窥探且不设防的。他们才刚讨论过他们的任务，往后的命运，是否要共同保守下一个足够危险的秘密，是否需要就此永远地缄口不言。尼尔也一样希望这一切能由他来做决定。

尼尔在向他求救。

有那么短暂的几秒，P确实以为自己是心软了。他总会给自己揽下一些计划外的麻烦，像是普通人的性命，像是被卷进任务的无关人士的性命，向他寻求帮助的或巴不得拒绝他的，尼尔放在其中或许没什么不同——他可以这么欺骗自己，但事实并非如此。这不是在用最为高效的手段将人置之事外，恰恰相反，这是在让他们两个一起蹚浑水。他应该尽早把针头扎向尼尔的脖子，而不是将仍然空着的针管和小巧的药剂瓶一起攥进手心。去他的，P想。我们差点被从逆向时间里出来的人干掉，接下来还不知道要面对多少这种程度的危机，真要一直绷下去迟早会被逼疯。

他恼火地吐了口气，把尼尔从膝盖上抱了起来，半托半扶地搂在了怀里，随后架起尼尔的一条胳膊，带着这年轻人往自己的卧房方向走去了。尼尔的脚步踉踉跄跄，好在没有真的摔倒，一路下来脑袋几乎歪在了他的肩膀上，一个劲儿地往他的脖子边呼着热气，这让他的情绪更加焦躁了。他们迈到卧室内的时候，尼尔开始吃吃发笑，显然已经明白了他的打算。“看来你的意志力没有你想象中的那么坚定。”

“不。这可比拷问要容易应付多了。”P板着脸说，“但反正这也不是什么原则性的问题。”

他在床尾放下了尼尔，几乎是用扔的。尼尔倒是没抱怨，一挨着床垫就立即相当配合地舒展四肢、抬高腰胯，让P能很容易地将他的衣服给扒落。他的衬衫已经被汗湿了，他露出整片肌肉薄而结实的胸腹时，面上依然挂着那种快乐得令人困惑的笑意。“你在变相承认我对你有吸引力。”他轻声说着，在被扯下裤管后用足趾挠了下P的腹部。P抓着他的脚腕将他的两腿掰开，叫他湿透的股缝直接暴露出来。尼尔总算安分了一些，虽说他依然显得太过平静了。正常的Omega会在被一个刚认识不久的Alpha用颇具侵略性的眼神看光裸体的时候表现得这么自然吗？

P跟他对视了片刻，依然一点儿慌乱或畏惧的神色都没见着。男人撇了下嘴，放弃了给人来个下马威的打算。“别太得意忘形了。”他还是对着尼尔凶了几句，“事后我还是会给你来一针的。这桩任务还没完，为了保证接下来的进程不受影响，我不可能放任你一直浸在发情期里。”

“我知道。”尼尔柔和地回答。

P暂时放开了他，好去把针管和抑制剂都放回更安全的位置。他将它们搁在离床有段距离的桌台上，然后顶着比之前更接近爆炸边缘的裤裆挪到了自己的行李箱边。他从夹层里摸出阻断药，在口服了一份之后想了想，还是解开衬衣和裤腰，冲着自己的下腹部来了一针。在做这些事时，他感到尼尔的目光一直黏在他的后背上。

“就没有更简单的做法吗？”尼尔嘟哝道。

“我他妈怎么知道在潜入自由港这么单纯的一趟行程安排里还需要备上安全套？”P没好气道，“我以为你是个Beta。”

阻断药物明显更通用些，毕竟它们的主要用途是让Alpha信息素存续时间减短、从而缩小长久留痕被人追踪的可能性，算是气味阻隔剂下的第二重保险，让精子快速失去活性只是一个小小的副作用。P把空针管和瓶剂都直接丢在地上，意识到自己也成了那些拿这玩意儿来减轻在任务场合跟人打炮的负罪感的Alpha同行中的一员。他晃了晃脑袋，把无用的烦恼赶走，毕竟到这一步再刹车不干反而会显得更混账。他把衬衣和长裤都甩脱在床边，尼尔全程都用满足的、赞赏的眼神注视着他，并在他单膝跪上床沿时主动向床铺中央挪去。

“这个嘛，也许你该考虑得再周全一点。”尼尔说，“别告诉我你没跟Beta上过床。”

男人哼了一声，按着他的肩膀把他压进了床垫。

第一次亲吻直至此时才发生。既不和缓，也不温吞，尼尔几乎是急切地啃咬着他的嘴唇，咽下他的唾液，喉咙里发出难耐的叹息，并在被他绞住舌头时用力勾紧了他的脖子。很好，很热情，也很讨人喜欢。尼尔的身体不是那种拥有漂亮曲线、丰盈得一看就能让人跟性与生育相联系起来的类型，但他的胸脯也比寻常的Alpha和Beta要柔软些。男人用指腹略显恶劣地搓弄他的乳晕时，尼尔便缩起肩膀，发出了啜泣似的低音。他的乳头好似很敏感，掐捏弹动都能让他给出足够明确甚至稍显剧烈的反应。P用牙齿和指尖轮换作弄那两小颗肉粒，它们便迅速硬挺肿大，呈出非常适合嘬弄和赏玩的形状。

这是个经人开发过的Omega，P愈发确信这点。干这行的当然不存在什么纯情处子，他也只是在脑海中稍事感慨，很快就将注意力转向了更靠下的区位。尼尔的胯骨不太宽，腿绷得笔直，发育得不错的阴茎歪在小腹上，随着落在身躯各处的推搡和抚摸而轻轻摇晃着。男人没去管那根东西，抓着他的胯骨试图将他扳过一个身位。尼尔深吸了一口气，配合地翻了个身，将湿淋淋的臀底拱到空中。混着香料与柚花的气味猛一下爆发开来，P一时间没控住力道，在他的腰间掐出了一个指印。

在彻底袒露出脖颈线条与整段后背之后，有些事情就变得很明显了。尼尔的腺体上有咬痕，说深不深，说淡不淡，明显是人为的。非要解释成应急处理也说得通，但在近距离观察过了这具身体的前提下，P还是得出了更为合理的结论。“你的Alpha是谁？”他低声问，“他去哪儿了？”尼尔闻言而转了下脑袋，将脸埋进了枕头里边。

“这是个很复杂的问题。”尼尔闷声说，“逻辑上来说那并不是个过去式。”

P挑了下眉毛。“所以我这是要准备操一个有主的Omega了？”

“放心吧。”尼尔说，“没人会为此而找你麻烦的。”

他伸展了一下躯干，将臀部抬得更高了些。P把一根手指放进了他的股缝，从尾椎下滑入沟壑正中，稍一戳弄就感到指尖陷进了湿润的泥泞里。尼尔说得毅然决然，P审视了他一会儿，将手指插进去更多，听着他喘息着叫出来。在人际交往准则这方面，外勤探员们的道德底线倒是没有多高。假定双方自愿，且不会被绊入后续的连环套，他们并不介意在随时会丢掉小命的空档里见缝插针地跟人风流一回。

“你说的最好是真话。”他说。

如果不是他的阴茎已经硬得发疼了，他大概还有耐心陪尼尔多耗一会儿，好比说他其实不介意先用手指和舌头把人弄高潮一回。在他仅有的几次跟Omega的性经验里，他的床伴都喜欢被相对温柔地对待。至于那些对信息素不甚敏感的Beta，需要更多时间去做充分的性唤起。

有时候时间不等人，就这重意义上来说，在已经确定了要上床的情况下，一个发情期来得迅猛且反应强烈的Omega是最为理想的性欲解决对象。P只用上了两三根手指草草地捣弄了几下，待到它们都被裹上了Omega私处沥出的汁液就将它们抽离了去。他将尼尔的体液抹在尼尔自己的臀肉上，双手绕着不甚明显的弧形揉捏了一圈，拇指按上对方的尾椎，然后将自己昂扬的性器搁在了下方的沟壑里。只轻轻一推，就能让那东西陷进湿黏暖热的穴道。尼尔还将脸闷在枕头里，软糯鼻音从那底下冒出来。男人被他的声音弄得心痒，突兀地决定稍微使个坏。截至目前为止，事态发展仿佛都在尼尔的掌控范围内，他觉得自己是在被牵着鼻子走。他得让局面稍微拧转过来一些。

他将大半根阴茎都推了进去。换作以往他睡过的那些个Beta或Omega，基本上都会在他做这个时开始尖叫或咒骂。性器尺寸太过张扬也不是什么好事，他因为这个被人凶过好几回，导致他在外寻消遣的次数大概比同龄同行同性别人士都要少得多，大概也是同龄同行同性别人士中自觉使用Alpha抑制剂最多的了。他不是故意要刺激尼尔，但此时他着实想看看尼尔会作何反应。一直都在对他轻言细语、连在紧急情况下都没真正爆发过的尼尔会表现得更失态吗？会边骂他不够体贴边让他稍微收敛些吗？尼尔确实将整条后背都绷成了弓形，他抬起头来，脖颈后仰，长长地吸了口气——然后努力地放松了腿股和括约肌。他既没有试图往边侧爬行逃走，也没有尖叫着让人滚开。P不由得感到有些诧异了。

“你的私生活很丰富？”他忍不住问。尼尔猛一下回过头来，用泛红的眼睛瞪着他，他才反应过来自己的话语有些伤人。他张了张嘴，正预备道歉，就眼见着尼尔嘴角一翘。裹着他的阴茎的那条腔道忽然缩紧了，将他的性器困在里头，挤压着、吮吸着，引诱着他继续深入。现在换他抽了口凉气，而尼尔的脸上恢复了那种从容又愉快的笑意。

“怎么，你以前没干过能跟你合得来的Omega？”尼尔问他。

还真没有，P很想直接这么承认。不知是不是他的错觉，这个漂亮的中间人的面容上隐约显出了几分洋洋自得。P感觉有些窝火，又觉得为了这个跟人置气实在太过幼稚。再说了，也确实是他失言在先，尼尔只是在合理地进行回击。

他把余下的一点儿怨愤给发泄在了胯下。既然尼尔并不介意给他这么干，他大可以多放开一些。Omega的生殖道向他毫无保留地敞开着，甬道中的壁肉湿湿黏黏地裹着、吞吐着他的大半根性器，每一次收缩舒张都像是在努力要将那东西给咽得更深。足够配合，足够甜蜜，换作是个更加年轻莽撞的Alpha来，不出五分钟就会冒冒失失地卡在里边成结。真要被人那样做了，尼尔又会做出怎样的反应呢？男人瞪着他光裸的后背，从这角度看上去，尼尔的上半身就显得有些单薄了，甚至能数出几道肋骨线条。他用拇指按揉起了对方深陷的腰窝，身前缓慢拖曳，让阴茎一寸一寸脱出了生殖道，又借着躬身的势头猛一下凿击进去。他径直撞上了尼尔的生殖腔口，这一下尼尔总算冒出一声有些出格的尖叫。他仰着脖子喘了一会儿气，随后再度将脸埋进枕面藏了起来。

总是这样半遮半掩，看似足够诚恳却也在尝试隐去一些关键性的信息。他或许是个合格的中间人，这类人总是很擅长保护自己，但这点儿古怪的距离感足以让人在跟他真刀实枪干上床的时候把人逼疯。不，也许不光是他的表现的问题。P觉得自己向来引以为傲的自制力有些不受控了，这很危险，一个Omega营造出来的温柔乡搭配上一点儿信息素就能诱导他的情绪。问题出在哪？

他们的身体很契合，也许太过契合了。男人每次挺腰顶进，尼尔就发出柔软而绵长的声息。他出汗更多，散出的气味也变得更甜腻。他的身体表现得几近温驯，他的信息素也没有任何排异的征兆。虽然个体之间必然存在一定差异，但像他这样在已经被标记的前提下还对外来者表现得这般从容的Omega应当还是相当罕见的。他是个天生的荡妇，还是至此都隐藏着某些别的秘密？P肏他肏到股穴入口处的一小段肠肉都被磨蹭得红肿了，尼尔好像还有余裕，他又将头抬起了一点，轻轻唤着男人的假名，说“用不着太顾虑我的感受”。

见鬼。P咬紧了牙关。你又知道我还没使上全力了？

他放任自己跟着那股危险的、冲动的情绪走了。他退出尼尔的身体，扳起对方的膝骨推着他翻了个身。尼尔翻至侧躺，露出了他那根在铺面上蹭得有小半段都黏糊糊的阴茎。P单手提起了他的左脚踝，一路提高过自己的肩头，然后用手掌卡住了尼尔的左膝内侧。如此一来，尼尔很难再将整张脸都埋进枕头或床单。金发男人缓慢地眨了下眼，似乎明白了P的意图。他在P抓住他的阴茎粗暴搓动时发出了细细的、混着气音的低笑，他扭动着腰肢往男人的手掌里拱动，直到P失去耐性而放弃了以这种方式来取悦他，重新肏进了他不设防的屁股。

“……啊——啊——！”

这回尼尔是真的再没绷住嗓子了。他的双眼瞬间瞪大，泛红之余隐约冒出了一点儿泪花。P低低喘着，缓慢地、用力地碾磨着刚刚撞上的腔口，变换着角度强迫它包裹住自己的龟头。他还在继续往里挤，直到他的阴囊都贴着了尼尔的臀底。他的性器完整地嵌进了这个Omega的体内，每一下晃动碾磨都会令对方发出颤抖的啜泣。他知道这样做有些过分了，但这是尼尔先挑起的——故意制造边界感再让人践踏。他可以就这样成结，锁住面前的Omega令其无法逃跑，直接将精液灌进他的子宫——这远比咬上他的腺体更为恶劣。尼尔被肏得眼神发直，双手瘫在身边胡乱抓挠，面颊潮红、眼尾湿润，看上去甚至有几分可怜。然而奇怪的是，男人仍然没从他身上读到一丝一毫的抗拒之意。

他的眼睛里蒙了薄雾。有情到深处的狂乱迷醉，但没有排斥和畏惧。在P顶着他的腔口干了一阵子之后，尼尔在嘶哑的呻吟中痉挛起来。他的高潮反应太过强烈，像是被抛进汹涌的海浪，让他的躯干、他的肢端、他的手与眼都随之震颤，他的信息素张扬得太过头了，不知是不是长期使用抑制剂的某种后遗症。P按着他的腿根重重抽插了几下，尼尔的肩背弹了起来，求救似地抓住了男人的一条手臂。他的另一条胳膊也从身旁缩回，安静地搭在了他自己那沾满了各种粘稠体液的小腹上。

像是某种暗示，抑或是最后的警醒。男人用力咬了下自己的舌尖，在真的被这股爆发出来的信息素逼到成结之前及时抽退。他卡在尼尔的股穴入口处，轻轻磨蹭着被Omega的蜜液润湿的肠肉。他就在这儿射了精，不至于注入到更深处，不至于将他们之间的界线践踏得更为彻底。虽说情况已经够复杂了，仅剩下来的这么一点儿尊重也于事无补。男人跟涌上全身的欲望死命斗争了一番，终于在尼尔的身体差不多停止颤抖时舒了口气，以为自己多少寻回了一些理智。

“……我以为你想标记我了。”他听见尼尔说。

不是试探，不是怪罪，只是普普通通的一句阐述。尼尔的手臂仍然叠在自己的小腹上，这动作放在眼下的场景里看上去隐晦又大胆，情色意味浓厚得令人吃惊。P喘了口气，如实提醒他：“我用了阻断药。”即使真的灌注进入，也不见得能长久生效。

“我知道。”尼尔柔和地回答。

“我还没有那么喜欢自找麻烦。”男人又说。

他在情欲得到部分消解后的空档里凝视着尼尔，他不认为横亘在他们之间的难题已经被解开了。他知道了关于尼尔的更多事，比如真实性别，比如信息素的气味，比如这具身体会以怎样的形式向人开敞。但迷雾仍然存在，在他们周围，在过去与未来。这个套间会在一天后到期，他会去见普利亚，尼尔会在别的地方继续待命。他们还会继续合作多久？他们是否能从这次的困局中幸存下来？尼尔回望着他，专注得有些近似于真挚了。这竟让人多安心了几分，尽管他明知道这种松懈是被感性所左右了。

随后他彻底退出了尼尔的身体，从尾端滑下床，从桌台边将备好的抑制剂捞回了手里。这次他在床下备好了针管才靠近尼尔，后者未作抵抗，也没有再做出更为不安分的举动。P将针头从他的脖子上抽走，尼尔半闭上眼，耗费了约莫一分钟来调整呼吸节奏。他面上的红晕逐渐褪去了，眼神也恢复清明。空气中尚残留着一些情欲的余韵，他裸着身支坐起来，慢慢摸向床沿。P把纸巾盒递给他，他微微点了下头。

“多谢。”他低声说着，抽了些纸，“抱歉耽误你的时间了。”

“没耽误太久，正好我需要一点时间来整理我们从自由港里挖出来的信息。而且普利亚也没法立即抽出空来。”P说。他停顿了片刻，看向对方的下半身——这不太礼貌，但鉴于他才刚刚透彻地享用过那里，一点点逾越也就无足轻重了。“还需要帮忙吗？”

尼尔勾起一个笑，没有直接回话，而是自行揩拭起了黏糊糊的小腹和股间。P试着伸手碰他，摸到他被汗湿的脖颈，指节捂在他曾被人咬过的腺体上。他的体温在降回正常水准，他也没对这种程度的触碰表现得更为神经质。P也抽了些纸，帮他擦掉额角的汗，然后是颈项。尼尔默许了他的这点儿体贴。按说他们应该直接去洗个澡，但尼尔没有立即挪向床沿，而是安静地倚回床头，半躺半靠了枕垫上。他还在继续调整呼吸，他的手臂在轻轻抖动。也许旁人的体温能让他感觉好些，或更糟。他没有进行说明。

“之前你也是这么处理的吗？”P问他，“遇到类似的紧急情况就从你的合作方里随便抓一个Alpha来解决问题？”

“我要是乐意这么做的话，就应该随身常备至少一打安全套，”尼尔抬起眼皮，“而不是抑制剂。”

若不是他的口吻变得那样平淡，这句话会听上去更像褒奖一些。“看来你是对我刮目相看了。”P自嘲道。尼尔望着他，眼神变得忧郁而复杂，不再像他们讨论任务计划时那般明亮、雀跃、信心满满。浸了些惶恐，伴着些困扰，末了还是化作了一个略带苦涩的笑。尼尔抬起手臂，兜住他的脖子，将他拉近，吐出的字节挨着了他的唇尾。

“你值得这个。”尼尔说。

他们又交换了一个亲吻，这是及至他收拾好行囊并独自前往加勒穆恩机场启程前的最后一个。他走下客机踏回孟买的地壤上时，并不知道他们还会在何处相见，但他竟也稍微期待起了下一回——尽管他明知道那只会意味着更多的麻烦。


End file.
